1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric oven range, and more particularly, to a convection part for an electric oven range.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric oven range is a cooking device that has a plurality of heaters generating heat from electricity to cook food. An electric oven range is a kind of a combined kitchen appliance that includes an oven function for cooking food in a closed space using heat generated from a heater and a range function for cooking food by applying heat directly to a food container placed on a top surface.
Electric oven ranges can heat both the inside and outside of food, such that they can cook food faster than gas oven ranges. Also, since electric oven ranges use electricity to generate heat, they provide a safer way of cooking and higher efficiency in using generated heat. Therefore, electric oven ranges are being more widely used.
An electric oven range includes a convection part for drawing air form an oven cavity, heating the air to a specific temperature, and discharging the heated air again to the oven cavity. This air circulation is caused by a convection fan installed in the convection part. Also, the convection part includes an air intake and an air outlet to allow the airflow.
However, since the convection part includes a plurality of air outlets around the outer wall of the convection part, the sizes of the air outlets are relatively small. Thus, air is not smoothly discharged from the convection part through the small air outlets. This decreases heat convection in the oven cavity to cause non-uniform heat distribution in the oven cavity. Therefore, food is heated non-uniformly and more time is required to cook food.